


Niespokojne duchy

by Homoviator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arrancar, Emotional Hurt, Espada, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request dla Jezy, Grimmjaw/Ichigo... sort of :)Używam AU swojego bleachowego fika Follow the Fellow who follows the dream. Zerknijcie jak macie chęć.</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo coś ciągnie do Grimmjawa, i jest to coś znacznie groźniejszego i głębszego, niżby się to na początku wydawało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cicho w kącie

**Author's Note:**

> Grimmjaw jak reszta Espada został przemieniony w shinigami i inkorporowany do specjalnej drużyny w Seireitei, prowadzonej przez syna Byakuyi i Renjiego -Shigehiko.
> 
> Ichigo coś ciągnie do Grimmjawa, i jest to coś znacznie groźniejszego i głębszego, niżby się to na początku wydawało.

roz. 1.

Cicho w kącie

 

 

Wlewał we mnie ciepły rum

I znów słuchałem jego słów

I dłużej bym mógł

Bo wtedy mój Bóg

Cicho w kącie spał.

(...)

 

W końcu wyjął z teczki pakt

I chciał bym pod nim podpis kładł

I pewnie bym mógł

Bo wtedy mój Bóg

Cicho w kącie spał.

 

Lubił na niego patrzeć. Grimmjaw poruszał się jak maszyna do zabijania, szybko, pewnie i niezwykle skutecznie. Było w tym coś z elegancji drapieżnika, jednocześnie widać było, że Grimmjaw w każdej chwili, o każdym czasie musi nad sobą panować. Panować nad dzikością, pilnować swojej nowej "cywilizowanej" pozycji. To właśnie było w nim tak ciekawe.

Ichigo lubił patrzeć jak Grimmjaw walczy. To było jak obserwowanie barbarzyńcy, który usiłuje sam siebie oswoić, ogarnąć, ucywilizować.

I w większej części mu się to udawało.

"Mówiłem, żebyś nie urywał nikomu kończyn!" zapiszczał oskarżycielsko Yamada, klękając przy leżącym na deskach sali treningowej Aaroniero. "Grimm! Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje?!"

Grimmjaw wymamrotał coś, co w sumie mogło być przeprosinami, ale było raczej stonowaną formą przekleństw na ugrzecznione, sztywne zasad drużyn Seireitei. Chomik uzdrawiał właśnie ramię Aaroniero, koncentracja na jego twarzy widoczna, jego drobne, blade dłonie pewne.

Yamada niesamowicie się wyrobił, współpracując z eks Espada. Pomimo wątłej postury zmężniał, okrzepł, nabył odwagi, no i jego techniki uzdrawiania były zadziwiająco skuteczne. Ichigo wciąż wspominał, jak podczas jednej z walk z Vastrodami, został cięty prosto przez plecy. Równo, horyzontalnie. Najpierw dopadł go Grimmjaw, wściekając się na ludzką słabiznę co się im pod nogami podczas walk plącze, a potem... potem nie wiadomo dokładnie jak to było, Ichigo nie był do końca przytomny, ale moment w którym Yamada założył technikę uzdrawiającą pamiętał.

To było jak dotknięcie ogromnej, ciepłej, miękkiej dłoni. Obezwładniające, unieruchamiające, nieodparte. Zniknął ból, krew, pozostał jedynie pulsujący gorąc zagojonej rany i gniewne mamrotanie Grimmjawa.

"Co się tak gapisz?" zapytał ostro Grimmjaw, nagle znajdując się blisko, bardzo blisko Ichigo. Kurosaki podskoczył zaskoczony. Cholera! A myślał, że się dobrze pilnował, żeby nikt nie zauważył.

"Na nic się nie gapię. Jak już rozerwałeś łapy Aaroniero, to może masz chęć na rundkę ze mną?"

"Z przyjemnością, Truskawko."

"Nie nazywaj mnie tak, podróbko Jaggera!"

Sparring z Grimmem był zawsze czymś fascynującym i odświeżającym. Ichigo nigdy nie mógł przewidzieć z której strony ex Espada zaatakuje i nadawało to walce pewnego smaczku zaskoczenia. Hazardu. No i można było z bliska poobserwować jak Grimmjaw ujeżdża swojego wewnętrznego barbarzyńcę, aby był wiernym sługom Seireitei.

Ichigo nie był zbyt zadowolony, że jego mały, sekretny nałóg podglądacza został odkryty. Kurcze, a tak się starał! Robił to po kryjomu, mimochodem, tak by nikt niczego nie zauważył. Brał częściej udział w walkach z gromadami wściekłych Astronów, więcej czasu spędzał w Seireitei, prowadził długie dysputy z Renjim, Ulquorrą i Rukią, bo w końcu trzeba było jakoś wspomóc Shigehiko w utrzymaniu w ryzach jego pierwszej drużyny.

Bardzo silnej, bardzo starej drużyny, doświadczonej i posiadającej swoje nawyki i narowy, których albo wcale nie dało się wykorzenić, albo wykorzeniało się bardzo powoli.

Trzeba było w końcu nauczyć Grimma, żeby nie obrywał walczącym kończyn, nieważne z kim walczy. Trzeba było przyzwyczaić Halibiel, aby nie paliła z Shuunsui dziwnych skrętów z niewiadomego pochodzenia zielska, trzeba było przykrócić wybuchy gniewu Ulquiorry za każdym razem, gdy ktoś chociażby źle spojrzał się na Unohanę.

Grimmjaw wymierzył trzy uderzenia, jeden za drugim ciosy Ichigo na obronne pozycje. Drażnił się, nie atakował serio. Już mu Ichigo pokaże gdzie raki zimują. Grimm uśmiechnął się szaleńczo, gdy Kurosaki sparował ostatni cios i skoczył w górę, koncentrując swoje riatsu najbardziej jak tylko się dało w mieczu. Nie na darmo trenował z Rukią i Renjim. Jego kontrola riatsu była perfekcyjna. Zangetsu zawył w jego dłoniach i gruchnął mocą, wywracając Yamadę, Aaroniero i jakiś pobliski stolik.

Grimmjaw się nie wywrócił. Grimmjaw tylko podniósł miecz i przestał się uśmiechać.

Ex Espada nie byli najstabilniejszymi jednostkami, ale byli niesamowicie silni. Takich osób nie trenowało się w standardowy sposób, no i należało uwzględnić ich dziwne związki międzyludzkie a na te ex arrankary były niezwykle wyczulone. Ichigo wciąż nie mógł ogarnąć, jakim cudem Grimmjaw związał się z Hanatarou, czemu Ulquiorra niczym rycerz przed damą swojego serca zginał się w pokłonach przed Unohaną, czemu Noitra wciąż popychał, wyzywał i ogólnie pomiatał Aaroniero, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił go zostawić i na swój pokrętny sposób opiekował się nim jak młodszym, nieporadnym bratem.

Ichigo nigdy by się w to nie mieszał, ale o pomoc w szkoleniach drużyny ex Espada poprosił go Renji... Byakuya natomiast się nie nie zgodził, a on się zawsze nie godził, ilekroć powstawała idea jakiejś dłuższej współpracy między światem ludzkim a Seireitei.

Ichigo był zaintrygowany i po krótkiej kłótni z Rukią i Uraharą, ustalili jego plan zajęć w Seireitei. W końcu w szkole było tak nudno...

"Orientuj się Truskawko!" warknął Grimm i ciął mieczem, nieomal pozbawiając Ichigo głowy. "Nie mam czasu na twoje rozmyślania! To sparring miał być!"

Ichigo fuknął rozeźlony, zwinął w skoku i aktywował bankai, uderzając miecz Grimma, aż jęknęło. Coś pękło w suficie a posadzka wygięła się pod stopami ex arrankara, czerniejąc dookoła niego. Ichigo może nie był eks Espadą, ale moc posiadał, i tą mocą zaraz pokaże Grimmjawowi, że nie pogrywa się z Kurosakim nawet w czasie sparringu.

Lubił obserwować Grimma, a jeszcze bardziej lubił z nim walczyć. To było tak jak wtedy, gdy jego ciemna strona, jego własny arrankar został ujarzmiony i ukryty. Teraz Grimm walczył ze swoim własnym wewnętrznym barbarzyńcą. Taniec na linie, nie kończący się proces, bo nigdy nie pozbędziesz się swojego wewnętrznego arrankara, bo wilk zawsze będzie gdzieś tam w tobie siedział, szczerzył zęby i czekał, na moment słabości, moment rozkojarzenia... bezczynności!

Coś wgłębi Ichigo zawyło a coś w głębi Grimma odpowiedziało na to wycie swoim własnym, wstrząsającym westchnieniem. Ich riatsu zatańczyły nerwowo, sufit sali zatrzeszczał i Kurosaki był już pewien, że powinni przestać walczyć bo stanie się za chwilę coś nieodwracalnego...

Wilk zachichotał głośno, tuż, tuż, pod powierzchnią, na wyciągnięcie dłoni...

Zawsze będzie obok, nagle dotarło to do Ichigo z całą jasnością. Ten niewykluty do końca arrankar, ten wilk, to jego własne przekleństwo. Nigdy go nie zostawi, zawsze schowany tuż pod skórą z tymi swoimi zębiskami i najeżonym futrem, w oczekiwaniu na szansę wyjścia, zawsze z tym cholernym, wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem!... To dlatego Ichigo tak chętnie godził się na trenowanie z ex Espada, to dlatego tak często przebywał w Seireitei, bo z tym czymś w środku lżej mu było tutaj udawać człowieka...

Kilka kawałków sufitu spadło z hukiem, pośród smrodu palonej gumy posadzka zaczęła się topić i tlić. Ktoś tam w oddali biegł, krzycząc i prosząc o coś. Ichigo zatrzymał się na jedną straszliwą chwilę, uświadamiając sobie, że już tego nie zmieni, że tak, już zawsze będzie z tym mrocznym, nasrożonym wilczym arrankarem, rany, co za życie, co za życie...

Miecz w dłoniach Grimmjawa pękł na dwoje z okropnym, tępym brzęknięciem. Niebieskie oczy ex arrankara rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, a potem powietrze zatrzeszczało od mocy i cała sala sparringowa ogarnięta została bladą, szarobłękitną flarą. Bankai Grimmjawa był piękny. Twarda jak stal, oślepiająca kula światła...

"Wstawaj, młody."

Ichigo uniósł głowę. Nie pamiętał, żeby klękał, ale najwyraźniej tak właśnie było, skoro siedział pośrodku nadwędzonej posadzki, z Zangetsu w dłoni i nogami, niezgrabnie zwiniętymi przed sobą. Grimmjaw wyciągnął rękę, a gdy Ichigo jej nie ujął Eks arrankar sarknął niecierpliwie i złapał Kurosakiego, zmuszając do powstania.

"Dałeś czadu, nie ma co" uśmiech Grimma był nietypowo szczery, w jego oczach uznanie, jego palce wciąż ujmujące Kurosakiego za nadgarstek. "Ale następnym razem uprzedź mnie o swoim załamaniu nerwowym. Będę wiedział, kiedy się ulotnić. Nie jestem zbyt dobry w te klocki, Truskawko, ale jedno mogę ci powiedzieć. Cholera, potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy."

"Ty..." zaczął Ichigo, ale głos go zawiódł. Słabo, słabo, Kurosaki. "Ty sobie z tym jakoś poradziłeś."

"Ja sobie z niczym nie poradziłem, głuptaku. Byłem lata całe kilofem, pustym cebrem bez duszy, bez życia. Gdyby nie Chomik, gdyby nie Shigehiko, dalej byłbym kilofem."

Zanim Yamada i kilku shinigami otoczyli ich i zasypali pytaniami, Ichigo złapał rozpaczliwie dłoń ex arrankara. Ciężko mu było powiedzieć to na głos, to czyniło całą ta kuriozalną sytuację niewygodnie realną. Ale nie mógł tego tak zostawić, więc wczepił się w rękaw Grimma z całych sił i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy.

"Jak?"

Pytanie było żenująco słabe, niejasne, niedokończone, ale Grimm, ten kilof, barbarzyńca w przebraniu, zrozumiał od razu.

"Nie, żeby mnie stan twojej duszy obchodził, Truskawko, ale może zagadaj z Rukią czy jej nabzdyczonym bratem Byakuyą. Może ci coś poradzą na tego potwora w środku, a jak nie, wiesz, po prostu z tym żyj. Albo z tym umrzyj. Cokolwiek."

Brygada sprzątaczy, medyków zakręciła się dookoła sali, uprzątając gruzy i narzekając głośno na wariatów, co porządnie walczyć nie umieją tylko śmiecą i burzą. Grimm odsunął się od Ichigo i odwrócił się ku biegnącemu do niego Chomikowi.

"Hej, nic ci się nie stało? Oka z ciebie spuścić nie można, Grimm!"

"Nie gderaj Chomik, tylko chodź coś zjeść. Umieram z głodu."

"Zaraz mam zmianę..."

"Parę minut możesz się spóźnić, bez jaj..."

Ichigo obserwował jak Grimm i Yamada odchodzą, a gdy jego wzrok padł na opartą o ścianę Rukię, wcale nie był zdziwiony.

 

///

 

"Musisz z tym żyć. Nic się nie da zrobić z tym szczątkowym arrankarem, którego masz ukrytego w sobie."

Słowa Byakui miały w sobie coś z wyroku, krótkie, oszczędne, beznamiętne. Renji spojrzał ze współczującym grymasem na Ichigo, a Rukia ujęła go z tyłu, dyskretnie, pod ramię.

Miał chęć roześmiać się, ale jakoś czuł, że wpadnie w jakąś histerię, więc nawet nie zaczynał.

"A jak umrę?"

Byakuya po raz pierwszy podczas tej całej konwersacji spojrzał Ichigo prosto w oczy. Jego wzrok był intensywny i niemal namacalnie czuło się w nim jego moc. Blade, różowofioletowe wstążki unoszące się dookoła jak rośliny wodne w stawie. Ichigo powstrzymał się przed skuleniem ramion. Oczy Kuchikiego wyglądały, jakby należały do tchnącej chłodem przedwiecznej, starodawnej statuy. Martwej statuy.

"Jak umrzesz wtedy będziesz pod naszą jurysdykcją i zajmiemy się tobą."

Ichigo jednak się roześmiał.

Po rozmowie z Kuchikim, jak już opuścili sztywną rezydencję nobilów Seireitei, Rukia zmyła Ichigo głowę, tak, że od jej krzyku aż się niosło po ogrodach. Fukała, sarkała i drwiła, ale widać było, że to tylko na pokaz. Martwi się, pomyślał z zaskoczeniem Ichigo, i nie ona jedna. Cała moja rodzina też się martwi...

"Powinienem wrócić do domu."

"Ale nie wrócisz. Jak masz problem tutaj będzie ci łatwiej go rozwiązać." oznajmiła lekko Rukia, ale jej ciemne oczy wciąż wyrażały determinację i upór. "Eks Espada na ciebie liczy, Grimm pewnie by tu rozsadził akademię jakby nie mógł rozładować napięcia w sparringach z tobą."

Rukia była dobrą przyjaciółką, i miała rację, chociaż Ichigo nigdy by się jej do tego nie przyznał. Jak już miał się złamać pod naporem ukrytego arrankara to wolał zrobić to tutaj, gdzie szybciej dopadnie go "jurysdykcja" o której wspomniał Byakuya. Mniej ludzi ucierpi i mniej syfu się narobi.

Albo musi się nauczyć z tym żyć, albo umrzeć. Wóz albo przewóz, bo takie zawieszenie, taka niepewność były na dłuższą metę znacznie cięższe.

 

////

 

Jesień powoli przeistaczała się w zimę i zbliżały się święta. Chociaż siostry i tata usiłowali wyciągnąć Ichigo z Seireitei na dłużej, kusząc świątecznymi imprezami, ciastami i usiłując grać na emocjach, Ichigo nie poddał się. Bywał w domu przed szkołą i po szkole, dokładnie na pół godzinki, a potem wędrował do Seireitei.

Rzucił się w wir życia w Seireitei całym sobą. Zagadywał z wszystkimi eks Espada i rozwinął z nimi różnego stopnia zażyłość, jak nie była to zwykła życzliwość, to wspólne wściekłe walki, jak nie oglądanie telewizji ze Starkiem to treningi siłowe z Yamym. Ichigo śmiał się do rozpuku, gdy Aaroniero w końcu pokonał w walce Noitrę, podziwiał z innymi shinigami piękno piersi Halibiel, pił na umór z Ikkaku i bardzo usilnie nie wybiegał myślami w przyszłość. W większej części udawało mu się to idealnie.

Sparringi z Grimmjawem stawały się coraz bardziej brutalne i jednocześnie przypominały jakąś nieznaną Ichigo grę. Jaggerjack poskramiał barbarzyńcę w sobie ale tylko trochę, tylko tak, aby balansować z mocą na granicy. Już nie rozwalali podczas sparringów sal treningowych, ale gdy obaj stawiali bankai huczała ziemia.

Chomik zawsze ich ostrzegał, żeby nie robili tego zbyt często, bo ingerują w tkankę rzeczywistości Seireitei. Ichigo nie za bardzo rozumiał o co chodzi, ale fakt, lepiej było nie stapiać kolejnych posadzek.

Zauważył, że Grimmjaw także cichcem mu się przygląda. Podczas sparringów, ale i poza nimi. Czujne, błękitne oczy śledziły Ichigo podczas nudnych nauk o magii demonicznej, podczas kłótni z Renjim w kantynie, przy zagadywaniu do Aaroniero. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, więc nie myślał. W końcu kto zrozumie myśli arrankara?

Ciemna strona Ichigo odzywała się rzadziej, gdy był w coś zaangażowany. Angażował się więc we wszystko co mógł. Trenował magię demoniczną z Noitrą, stawiał bardzo kontrolowane bankai ze Starkiem i nawet liznął nieco sztuczek medycznych od Chomika, który jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu zaczął także szkolić Aaroniero.

Shigehiko miał farta, że dostał tak wszechstronną drużynę. Jak dojdą ze sobą do ładu będą naprawdę potężni...

Pewnego dnia, tydzień przed świętami, tata złapał Ichigo w locie, tuż po szkole, i zażądał spędzenia z nim reszty wieczoru. Ichigo już miał się kłócić, ale coś w spojrzeniu ojca powstrzymało go. Poszli na kawę do pobliskiej kawiarni, udając, że to normalna dla nich sytuacja i radzą sobie z nią w stu procentach.

Tata zamówił ogromne cappucino z kawałkiem domowej roboty tiramisu. Ichigo zamówił tylko espresso. Nie miał chęci jeść. Miał chęć, żeby tata powiedział co chce powiedzieć i puścił go już w końcu do Seireitei.

Tata jednak ani myślał się spieszyć.

"Słuchaj, Ichigo. Coraz mniej przebywasz w naszym świecie. Rozumiem, że rozważasz, czy nie lepiej by było zostać tam?"

A więc bez wstępów, preludiów i zagadywań, tata atakował centralnie. Może i tak było lepiej.

"Nie wiem, tata... Mam..."

"Wiem co masz Ichigo.” ojciec spojrzał na niego poważnie, ale życzliwie, bez obaw, bez uprzedzenia. "Też go czuję. Tego wilka. Ale z tym da się żyć. Cokolwiek wybierzesz, czy zostaniesz tutaj czy przeniesiesz się całkiem tam, da się z tym żyć."

Ichigo nie miał pojęcia jak, więc tylko uśmiechnął się, zażartował o czekającym na niego w Seireitei Grimmjawie, psie- nie wilku, a potem ruszył szybko w stronę domu, wymawiając się zadaniami domowymi. Na szczęście ojciec nie ścigał go, ani nie zatrzymywał, tylko uprzejmie został w tyle, pozwalając mu uciec.

O wilku mowa...

Grimm siedział na ganku przed domem i kulił się w swojej dziwnej, puchowej kurtce. Gdy zobaczył Ichigo wyprostował się, zamachał i zaśmiał się, wypuszczając z ust kłęby pary.

"Hej!"

"Co ty tutaj robisz?" zapytał niegrzecznie Ichigo, ale naprawdę nie miał siły na długie wstępy.

Grimmjaw ani się nie obraził ani nie obruszył na takie zachowanie. Jak zwykle.

"Chciałem wpaść zobaczyć jak sobie tu mieszkasz, Kurosaki. A tak serio, miałem chęć na sparring w innym otoczeniu. Yamada przemycił mnie tutaj przez portal. Mówił, że śnieg jest w tym roku, hm hm, niezwykły."

"Chcesz sparringu w śniegu?"

"Zawsze coś nowego."

Bez słów ruszyli w dół zaśnieżonej ulicy i udali się w stronę parku, a gdy już do niego dotarli powędrowali w najdalszy, najbardziej ustronny zakątek parkowy, jakby mogli znaleźć. Ichigo czuł, jak jego wilczy arrankar powarkuje wrogo i jeży sierść, czuł też chłodną, lodowatą obecność tego, co siedziało w Grimmjawie. To było jak wielka paszcza, składająca się z samych wyszczerzonych, ostrych kłów, sterczących, zabójczo precyzyjnych i gotowych do walki. Ichigo nie miał pojęcia jak sobie z tym radzi Grimm, ale jakoś sobie radził, więc może nie było tak źle...

Grimm natarł na niego bez ostrzeżenia, gdy tylko Ichigo położył szkolną torbę na ziemi. Zdążył odparować cios, ale ledwo, a jego riatsu zafalowało nierówno. Wilk nasrożył się z niskim pomrukiem, na co zębata paszcza, utknięta w Grimmjawie jak drzazga pod paznokciem, uśmiechnęła się, szczerząc zęby jak skalpele.

Walczyli bez pardonu, uderzając bez wahania i bez litości. Aż grzmiało, aż śnieg spadał z okolicznych drzew a ziemia pękała z jękiem. Prali się kompletnie poza zasadami walk, nie fair, podstępnie, oszukańczo i zwodniczo. Tutaj nie było miejsca na honor. Ichigo chciał wiedzieć jak Grimm sobie z tym radzi, i dowie się, albo wyzionie ducha, cholera co innego w sumie mu zostało?

Ichigo był silny, ale czuł, że pośród tego całego śniegu, pomiędzy rozmową z tatą a uciekaniem ze świata realnego brak mu równowagi. Był skołowany, jakby spowolniony, jego riatsu mętne, jego Zangetsu podejrzanie milczący. Grimm wydawał się równie zmulony, ale mimo wszystko miał większe doświadczenie od Ichigo. Sytuacja w sumie patowa, ale Ichigo prędzej by zdechł, niż poddałby się bez walki!...

Gdy Grimmjaw ciął go przez pierś Ichigo z początku nie poczuł nic, tylko lekki dotyk. Potem miejsce dotyku zrobiło się wilgotne, ciepłe i czerwone. Niebieskie ślepia Grimma patrzyły na niego zaskoczone i przerażone, a on upadł odrętwiały na kolana i skulił się w śniegu. A potem ciemna strona niewyklutego arrankara zaśmiała się głośno i skoczyła, usiłując wydobyć się na powierzchnię, widząc swoją szansę...

"A!..."

Bankai Grimmjawa, wielka, gołębiowobłękitna kula światła ogarnęła ich, zaćmiewając świat dookoła. To było jak we śnie, Ichigo czuł, jak jego niewykluty arrankar coś mówi do Grimma a Grimm odpowiada, głosem drżącym od mocy, nie, nie masz tu wejścia, odejdź i nie przeszkadzaj, wracaj skąd przyszedłeś skurkowańcu bo cię przetrzepię to sam z siebie znikniesz. Poszedł! Już cię tu nie ma! To nie należy do ciebie więc spadaj gdzie pieprz rośnie! Nie potrzeba cię tu!... Zgiń i przepadnij, skurczygnacie!

Ichigo przycisnął policzek do śniegu, obejmując się przez brzuch i wciąż kuląc się na ziemi.

"Nie potrzeba cię tu..."

Wielka gęba, najeżona ostrymi zębiskami zamknęła się z kłapnięciem, odezwał się ryk jakby wrzeszczało całe stado nawiedzonych opętańców a potem... potem Ichigo leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w niebo i kompletnie nie czuł bólu. Obok niego siedział Grimm, trzymał jego głowę na kolanach i krzywił się, marszcząc nos i brwi.

"To nie tak miało być. Żadnych tam romantycznych pierdół. No ale z tobą Truskawko zawsze coś się dzieje nie tak."

Zajęło mu kilka chwil, żeby zauważyć, że Grimm niezgrabnie zaczyna zakładać technikę uzdrawiającą na jego ranie. Pewnie Hamada go nauczył. I trochę mało go nauczył, bo w pewnym momencie technika wybuchnęła w dłoniach Grimma i zniknęła w małym dymku, a rana Ichigo, choć częściowo zasklepiona, odezwała się ostrym bólem.

"Co do?!..."

Grimm z zaciśniętymi szczękami pomógł Ichigo przyjąć pozycję siedzącą. Gdy przyciągnął go sobie blisko do twarzy, Ichigo po raz pierwszy zauważył brązowe plamki w niebieskich oczyskach eks arrankara i zagapił się na nie głupio.

"Słuchaj teraz, co ci rzeknę, Kurosaki. Żyj jak żyjesz, a jak umrzesz to umrzesz i strzała. Ja dość długi czas... nie żyłem, widzisz. Są gorsze rzeczy na świecie niż życie i śmierć, Kurosaki. Więc tego, no, cholera nie jestem w tym dobry."

Zanim Ichigo zdołał wydusić z siebie słowa oburzenia, że on w ogóle nie jest w tym dobry, bo od kiedy ma w sobie arrankara to jest rozerwany od środka, Grimmjaw pochylił się i pocałował go. Prosto z usta, z rozmachu, tak, aż zadźwięczały im zęby.

Wilkołak w nim zawył i zaskomlał żałośnie, po czym skulił się i niemal całkiem zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie niespokojne uczucie obecności. Zębaty wąpierz Grimmjawa także zmył się jak niepyszny, rzucając za siebie ostatnie, lodowate spojrzenie i rozpływając się we wstążkach riatsu.

Grimmjaw odsunął się powoli od twarzy Kurosakiego i popatrzył mu z bliska w oczy. Obaj dyszeli, z wysiłku i zaskoczenia, i obaj nie mieli jakoś siły rozdzielić się porządnie. Ichigo zmarszczył się i wsparł czoło o ramię Grimmjawa, który jedynie westchnął i poklepał go niezdarnie po plecach.

"Ja już mam swojego Chomika, Kurosaki. Znajdź swojego. Wtedy jest trochę... łatwiej..."

I na krótką chwilę Ichigo zamyślił się na temat ust Jaggerjacka i przez moment był zazdrosny o Yamadę, o to, że ma tak wiernego, ognistego, potężnego partnera. A potem poszedł po rozum do głowy i odepchnął Grimma, aż ten rymnął jak długi na ziemię i zatoczył się w śniegu. Co oni sobie w ogóle myśleli, z tymi pozostałościami arrankarów w środku byli jak bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, jeszcze im brakowało na dokładkę gejowskiego romansu. Ichigo zignorował myśl, że w sumie to może miałby ochotę na taki romans i w zasadzie to być może, chyba, prawdopodobnie jest biseksualny...

Grimm wstał z brudnego śniegu, otrzepał się, zaśmiał głośno i strzelił Kurosakiemu przez głowę aż trzasnęło.

"Nawet nie zaczynaj, Truskawko. Nie mówię, masz ładny tyłek, ale mój Chomik jest mój i widzisz, w pewnych kwestiach jestem wierny jak pies."

"Aizen cenił sobie w tobie właśnie tą psią stronę."

"Widzisz, jestem tak zadowolony, że ten wąpierz na chwilę dał mi spokój, że nawet ci gęby nie spiorę za przypominanie mi o Aizenie." ogłosił dobrodusznie Grimmjaw, ale jego oczy się śmiały. "Teraz zaproś mnie na kawę. Gorącą, czarną jak siekiera, bez dodatków. I na ciasto. Ciasto byłoby teraz jak znalazł."

"Znaczy, przyszedłeś do mnie tylko po to, żeby się u mnie najeść i napić." zracjonalizował sobie Ichigo, nie kryjąc rozbawienia i podnosząc z ziemi zmaltretowany plecak, który jakimś cudem przetrwał walkę.

"Bingo." Grimmjaw wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i zarzucił ramię na kark Ichigo, kierując ich ku wyjściom parku. "Przez ten cały śnieg głodny się zrobiłem."

"Dobra, dobra, dostaniesz coś do jedzenia, a potem wracaj skąd przyszedłeś."

Tuż przy wyjściach z parku, gdzie już spotkali kilku spacerowiczów z psami, Grimmjaw przyciągnął Ichigo bliżej do siebie i wymamrotał mu prosto w ucho.

"Ale pamiętaj, Truskawka. Jak się tylko ten twój sierściuch zacznie wychylać, to daj znać. Mam z nimi większą... heh, praktykę."

Ichigo nie odpowiedział, tylko zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, ponieważ przechodząca właśnie obok grupka dziewczyn zaczęła na ich widok chichotać. Jedna dziewczyna nawet zrobiła im zdjęcia, z zapałem rozprawiając z koleżankami na temat miejsc schadzek okolicznych gejów. Ichigo chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Grimm natomiast zarechotał zadowolony i cmoknął go rozgłośnie w policzek, wyszczerzając swoje zębiska do dziewczyn i poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

"W sumie mógłbym spytać Hanatarou, czy zgodziłby się na trójkąt."

"Mooowy nieeee ma!!!"

"Z drugiej jednak strony ja jestem dość zaborczym panem a Chomik jest tylko i wyłącznie mój. Nie lubię się dzielić."

"Oj zamknij się już, Grimm, i chodź na tą kawę."

Grimmjaw spędził z Ichigo resztę wieczoru, wypili trzy dzbanki kawy, ku uciesze ojca zjedli całą szarlotkę jegowłasnej roboty i wyjedli do końca całe pudło lodów karmelowych. Grimmjaw okazał się bardzo kulturalnym shinigami, jeżeli chodziło o młodsze siostry Kurosakiego, okazał się też niezwykle trudnym, absorbującym gościem, który gadał z pełnymi ustami, wrzeszczał na uczestników teleturnieju telewizyjnego i od czasu do czasu, przypadkiem, zapewne z powodu nadmiernej ekscytacji zakładał bankai. Ichigo nie komentował, ale gdy Grimm zaczął zbierać się do Seireitei, czuł po równo ulgę i pewien niesprecyzowany, dziwaczny żal.

"I pamiętaj co powiedziałem. Jakby coś, przyjdź do mnie." Grimmjaw zapiął się w swojej kurtce po szyję i stanął na ośnieżonym ganku, jeszcze ostatni raz odwracając się do Ichigo. "Na razie Truskawko."

Zanim Ichigo zdołał wygenerować jakąś złośliwą odpowiedź Grimmjaw pomknął w dół ocienionej, zaśnieżonej ulicy i zniknął za zakrętem w blasku otwieranego portalu. No przynajmniej nie jestem w tym sam, pomyślał Kurosaki, a wilk ukryty w nim zaśmiał się mrukliwie. Zignorował go i wycofał się do ciepłego wnętrza domu.

Nie jestem sam.

 

 

W końcu wyjął z teczki pakt

I chciał bym pod nim podpis kładł

I pewnie bym mógł

Bo wtedy mój Bóg

Cicho w kącie spał.

 

I chyba lepiej dziś bym żył

Lecz na podpis brakło sił

Zwaliło mnie z nóg

I padłem gdzie Bóg

Cicho w kącie spał...

 

Waglewski, Cicho w kącie (zwaliło mnie z nóg)

 

by Homoviator 12/2015


	2. Niespokojne duchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokręcony związek Hanatarou z Grimmjawem wkracza w nową fazę, gdy na horyzoncie pojawia się Ichigo i jego ukryta, wilcza niespodzianka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikołajowy request świąteczny dla Shinyi, która zażyczyła sobie GrimmIchigo, wampiry i wilkołaki :) co wyszło to wyszło, com napisał napisałem :)

roz.2

 

Niespokojne duchy

 

Siedzę na balkonie  
Otulony w koc  
I cieszy mnie ogromnie  
Każda taka noc  
Mogę patrzeć w górę  
Do nieba tylko krok  
A myśli me ponure  
Opatulił mrok.

Mam to czego nie mam  
Choć w końcu nie chcę nic  
Jestem czym nie jestem  
Nie myśląc czym chcę być

I jedno co z pewnością wiem  
Udało mi się przeżyć  
Jeszcze jeden dzień...

 

 

Yamada nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, gdy okazało się, że Grimmjaw nie tylko przeżył, ale i został z powodzeniem przemieniony w zwykłego shinigami. Hanatarou zawsze był pewny, że syn Renjiego i Byakuyi będzie kimś wielkim. I nie pomylił się. Stworzenie drużyny z eks Espada to było naprawdę duże, śmiałe przedsięwzięcie...

Co Hanatarou zdziwiło, to fakt, że Grimmjaw nie tylko pamiętał ich spotkanie i przyjaźń z Hueco Mundo. Grimmjaw wręcz czekał z utęsknieniem, aby ponownie stać się panem swojego Chomika i nie wahał się zakomunikować tego światu.

Gdy tylko się zobaczyli... Yamada nie lubił o tej chwili zbytnio myśleć. Rozkleił się do imentu, poryczał, i gdyby nie przytomność umysłu Grimmjawa ośmieszyłby się kompletnie przed całym towarzystwem. A towarzystwo było wyborowe, Kuchiki i rodzina, potężni eks Espada, pani Unohana... i zaryczany, czerwony, usmarkany Hanatarou, trzęsący się, bo spotkał przyjaciela po latach.

Jeszcze czasami wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się stało, że się pomimo wszystko odnaleźli. Wbrew nadziei, bo jakie były szanse, że Espada po tylu latach przetrwa i będzie miał możliwość przemiany w shinigami? Hanatarou nigdy z nikim się nie związał, jedyny koślawy, kulawy związek, w którym uczestniczył to była właśnie przygoda w Hueco Mundo, z okrutnym, złośliwym, pełnym sprzeczności arrankarem. I właśnie ten arrankar, po tak długim czasie pojawił się ponownie w życiu Hanatarou, rychło w czas, aby zakryć Yamadzie opuchniętą, czerwoną od płaczu twarz.

Od razu padła decyzja, że Grimmjaw nie mieszka w żadnych pomieszczeniach dla kadetów shinigami, tylko wprowadza się do apartamentu Hanatarou.

Grimm nie posiadał nic, poza swoim mieczem i ubraniem, które miał na sobie, ale to niczemu nie przeszkadzało. Yamada miał w swoim dwupokojowym mieszkanku wszystko, co było niezbędne do prowadzenia spokojnego, skromnego życia. Nie był zbyt bogaty, pomimo bardzo dobrej pozycji w drużynie medycznej, ale nie zależało mu na tym. Szczęśliwie Grimmjawowi też nie. Z początku eks Espada był po prostu niezwykle wdzięczny za dar ponownego życia, za bytowanie w Seireitei i ogólnie za szansę na interakcję z innymi shinigami. Nigdy tego nie powiedział na głos, ale Hanatarou wiedział to i tak. Gdy tylko przychodził Ichigo, zagadać i zaproponować sparring, gdy tylko trzeba było wyruszyć na nadprogramowy patrol twarz Grimma zaczynała promienieć. Zadowoleniem, zadziwieniem, czymś, co przypominało Hanatarou, że jest tylko małym, niezbyt przystojnym, cichym, nieobytym towarzysko medykiem, a ten przystojny, wysoki, umięśniony idealnie mężczyzna z pewnością długo z nim nie pozostanie.

Hamada spodziewał się, że gdy nowość i zachwyt zaczną blednąć Grimm obwieści mu, że było miło, ale na dłuższą metę to nie ma sensu. Że nie podoba mu się to małe, zgrzebne mieszkanie, nie lubi spać na twardych futonach, że jedzenie na śniadanie wciąż tej samej owsianki z cynamonem już nie jest dla niego. Hanatarou był co prawda jednym ze zdolniejszych medyków, miał swoje atuty i po latach zmagań ze sobą samym i otoczeniem, zaczął być ceniony, ale wciąż był osobnikiem nie z tej półki co Grimmjaw.

Jaggerjack był zdecydowanym, silnym wojownikiem, naturalnym i bezkompromisowym, a gdy się śmiał miało się wrażenie, że wszelkie niezdecydowanie, zawahania, smutki giną. Tylko czekać, aż stwierdzi, że jednak spokojny, cichy tryb życia w niespecjalnym apartamencie wiecznie zapracowanego medyka nie jest dla niego.

Tak więc Hanatarou czekał na cios, spokojnie i cierpliwie, i cieszył się z każdej chwili tak, jak tylko mógł. Grimmjaw uwielbiał naleśniki z dżemem truskawkowym, kochał czarną kawę bez dodatków, lubił też spać przy otwartym oknie niezależnie od pogody, tak więc Hanatarou nauczył się piec najlepsze naleśniki w Seireitei, jak to określił specjalista od naleśników, Madarame, który sam Yamadę tego nauczył. Hanatarou nabył maszynkę do kawy i co dnia, nieważne o której szedł do pracy, mielił w niej nowe ziarna kawy, żeby zawsze była świeża. Przywykł nawet o spania przy otwartym oknie, przykrywając się dodatkowym kocem i na noc zakładając dwie pary skarpet.

Spali co prawda razem i Grimm był gorący jak piec, ale Hanatarou był zawsze zmarzlakiem i dodatkowe skarpety były w tym wypadku koniecznością.

Tak więc Hanatarou czekał, aż cała ta zabawa w dom i sielska atmosfera się skończy, ale Grimmjaw jakoś ani myślał go zostawiać. Więcej, Grimm zdawał się jeszcze głębiej wrastać w tą dziwaczną, codzienną rzeczywistość, zaczynał zadomawiać się i oswajać. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez drobnych problemów. Zwłaszcza, gdy Grimm budził się nocą z koszmarami o Hueco Mundo i niemal rozsadzał mieszkanie swoją buzującą od mocy aurą. No i nie lubił prać, sprzątał wszystko jak mu Hanatarou pokazał co z czym, a i to nie zawsze, ale pranie w sposób widoczny nie było jego ulubionym zajęciem. Yamada ze spokojem przejął ten obowiązek i czekał dalej. Koniec jednak nie nadchodził.

"Gada i gada, że jesteś jego Chomikiem, ale w zasadzie to wygląda tak, jakbyś to ty nabył psa." zauważył pewnego dnia Ikkaku, gdy wrócił ranny z bitwy a Hanatarou zaczął mu bandażować ranne ramię. "Dużego, groźnego psa z zębiskami do ziemi."

Hanatarou uśmiechnął się wymijająco i zabezpieczył bandaż Ikkaku, aby się nie rozwiązywał i nie przesuwał po ranie. W korytarzu sali medycznej oparta niedbale o ścianę stała już wysoka, barczysta postać i czujnie obserwowała Yamadę zza ocienionych krużganków.

"Idź, Chomik, dam sobie radę. Twój arrankar już na ciebie czeka." Ikkaku zaśmiał się, widząc zmieszaną minę Hanatarou. "Wyprowadź swojego psa na spacer."

Seks z Grimmjawem był najlepszym seksem, w jakim Hanatarou brał udział. Pewnie niewiele to mówiło, zważywszy, że Yamada nie był najbardziej aktywnym erotycznie shinigami, ale mimo wszystko. Kilka schadzek z Riku, małe jednodniowe splątanie z Rangiku i parę kotłowanin z przypadkowym shinigami, który trafił do Seireitei dokładnie na jeden miesiąc, zanim został oddelegowany do innej warowni, nie równały się z tym, co działo się teraz z Grimmjawem. Eks Espada był namiętny i żarłoczny, wiecznie głodny nowych wrażeń i widocznie rozochocony posiadaniem nowego, żywego ciała. Hanatarou nie narzekał, chociaż czasami zdarzały mu się obtarcia w nietypowych miejscach, niekiedy musiał także odwołać swoją zmianę, bo po prostu do niczego się nie nadawał, gdy już Grimmjaw z nim kończył.

To było miłe, być tak pożądanym. Niebezpiecznie łatwo było się do tego przyzwyczaić. Hanatarou ani się spostrzegł, gdy przywyknął do erotycznych wyczynów sypialnianych z wiecznie napalonym, wiecznie głodnym Grimmjawem. Przywiązał się jednak bardziej do tego, co działo się potem... Gdy już Grimmjaw kończył ze swoim Chomikiem zwykle nastawała parogodzinna sjesta. Były arrankar przyciskał sobą Yamadę do futonu, kładł się na nim całym ciężarem, wtykał mu twarz pod brodę i zasypiał, trzymając go tak i nie dając się ruszyć. Z początku Hanatarou z tym walczył, próbował rozmawiać, tłumaczyć, aż w końcu poddał się i zaczął nawet czerpać z tego przyjemność. Grimmjaw był spragniony dotyku, obecności, musiał nadrobić stracony w nieżywym ciele arrankara czas, a poza tym... poza tym jego Chomik sekretnie lubił te sjesty. Mógł sobie wtedy spokojnie, bez kpin i złośliwości Grimma pogłaskać po głowie, podotykać jego pleców, miejsca w którym kiedyś miał arrankarową dziurę...

Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Hanatarou sam widział, że Grimm nie lubi, gdy dotyka mu tego miejsca i unika tego jak może. A Hanatarou chciał dotykać Jaggerjacka cały czas i wszędzie, bez wyjątków, póki wciąż jeszcze mógł, póki miał jeszcze przy sobie tego silnego, pełnego pasji wojownika...

 

/////////

 

To był długi dzień. Hanatarou z powodu szalejącej po wydziale medycznym grypy miał dwie i pół zmiany. Do tego dwa patrole wróciły niemal rozgromione przez ajukasy, trzeba było wszystkich pozszywać, zdezynfekować, zajrzeć wszystkim w oczy i zdiagnozować, czy mają wstrząśnienie mózgu czy po prostu wymagają transfuzji. Hanatarou zostałby dłużej, było dużo pracy, ale Unohana złapała go na korytarzu i kazała iść do domu.

"Nie potrzeba nam, żebyśmy i ciebie musieli jeszcze leczyć." powiedziała z uśmiechem pani kapitan drużyny czwartej i łagodną ręką skierowała Yamadę do drzwi. "Wyśpij się, zjedz coś i jutro o szóstej rano chcę cię z powrotem na sali operacyjnej."

"Mogę zostać..."

"Nie, ale dziękuję za dobre chęci." pani Ritsu spojrzała za poruszające się pod wpływem przeciągu tradycyjne okno i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Hanatarou. "Jak będziesz dzisiaj wracał, uważaj. Ta noc jest... niespokojna. Południowy wiatr przywiewa z pustyni zbłąkane duchy. Idź, wypocznij, jutro się przydasz wypoczęty."

Nie mógł nie posłuchać Unohany. Zwłaszcza, gdy towarzyszący jej Ulquiorra patrzył bladym, kamiennym wzrokiem na jej dłoń, spoczywającą na ramieniu Hanatarou. Ulq przerażał Yamadę, lepiej było nie wchodzić mu w drogę.

Gdy Yamada wrócił do domu ledwo trzymał się na nogach i na żadne niespokojne duchy nie miał siły uważać. Grimmjawa jeszcze nie było, może miał jakiś nocny trening, pewne techniki magii demonicznej można było wykonywać tylko w nocy. Szkoda, Hanatarou cały dzień czekał, aby zalec na posłaniu ze swoim tymczasowym, osobistym grzejnikiem. I wypić herbatę, albo się pocałować, albo po prostu pomigdalić się nieco i zasnąć.

Nie miał pojęcia jak wcześniej mógł żyć sam. Nie miał też pojęcia jak poradzi sobie, jak Grimmjaw stwierdzi, że już mu starczy i odchodzi...

Hanatarou zdjął powoli ubrania, wziął krótki, gorący prysznic i zmusił się do zjedzenia wczorajszego naleśnika, którego Grimm nieuważnie wetknął na chybcika w mikrofalówkę. W połowie naleśnika Yamada miał wrażenie, że zasypia, zostawił więc jedzenie, umył ręce i usiadł ciężko na futonie. Noc bez Grimmjawa, zimna noc, znaczy trzy pary skarpet. Ha.

Za oknami wył przeciągle mocny, południowy wiatr i igrał pomiędzy okiennicami, zawodząc i jęcząc.

Hanatarou nie pamiętał kiedy zasnął, pamiętał natomiast doskonale, kiedy się obudził. Czy też raczej coś go obudziło. Z początku nie chciał nawet otworzyć oczu, musiało być późno, głęboka noc, bo wszystko było ciche i nieruchome. Hanatarou już zaczął odwracać się na bok, żeby znowu zapaść w sen ale nagle poczuł, jak dwie ciężkie, włochate łapy jedna po drugiej wchodzą mu na pierś i przyciskają do futonu. Gdy zimny,wilgotny nos dotknął go po policzku Hanatarou obudził się od razu. I tak się wystraszył, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Bał się nawet oczu uchylić.

Nad nim, wciąż przyciskając go przez pierś, unosił się ktoś, kto ziajał mu mokrym, gorącym oddechem po twarzy, policzkach, szyi. Chciał krzyknąć, ale nie mógł. To wszystko było jak sen, ale jednak nie było snem, bo czuł dotyk, czuł oddech i...

Niski, groźny pomruk odezwał się nad Hanatarou a on bezwiednie otworzył oczy i zobaczył unoszącego się nad nim wilka.

"...!"

Wilk wyszczerzył do Hanatarou duże, białe, odbijające się ostro od ciemności pokoju zęby i Yamada był pewien, że za chwilę zostanie zagryziony, a wtedy w sypialni pojawiła się druga postać. Znajoma, wysoka, barczysta postać, o wspaniale umięśnionych barkach i uwodzicielsko zarysowanych biodrach.

Hanatarou chciał krzyczeć, żeby Grimm go ratował, ale z jego gardła wydobył się jedynie suchy charkot. Wilk wciąż przyciskał go do futonu całym swoim ciężarem, jego postrzępione, znajome riatsu paliło jak ogniem.

"Złaź z niego, on nie jest twój." powiedział Grimm, na co wilk zawarczał ostrzegawczo ale wycofał się nieco, pozwalając Yamadzie nabrać oddechu. To było tak, jakby czas stanął w miejscu, scena, która rozgrywała się przed Yamadą w ciemnej sypialni była wypełniona tętniącą, trzeszczącą w powietrzu mocą, wilk i Grimm patrzyli na siebie spod przymkniętych powiek. Grimm wyciągnął do wilka blade, silne, umięśnione ramię i pogłaskał go po łbie. I wtedy właśnie Hanatarou spostrzegł, że Grimmjaw ma czerwone, gorejące w ciemności sypialni, pałające oczy a z jego ust wystają długie, cienkie jak igły kły.

"On nie jest twój Kurosaki, więc wynoś się i nie wracaj."

Wilk zawarczał jedynie w odpowiedzi.

Następne kilka chwil było dla Hanatarou jedną wielką kotłowaniną zębów, miecza, pazurów, skotłowanej pościeli, poprutego futonu i ogłuszającego, wściekłego wrzasku. Wilk rzucił się na to coś, co nie było Grimmem a coś co nie było Grimmem złapało wilka i cisnęło nim o ścianę. Poruszali się szybko, jak cienie. W pewnym momencie ktoś lub coś uderzyło także Hanatarou, na odlew, w głowę. Poczuł krew w ustach, upadł twarzą prosto w zbobrowaną pościel a następnie świat zniknął w wirze krzyków, ciosów i przekleństw.

 

//////

 

Obudził się w infirmerii, z bólem głowy takim, że gdy spróbował usiąść na łóżku nie dał rady i opadł tylko żałośnie na sztywne, szpitalne pościele. Uniósł dłoń do skroni i natrafił na bandaż.

"Nie ruszaj się. Jesteś ranny." odezwał się znienacka siedzący obok Grimmjaw, a następnie przysunął się bliżej i czujnie spojrzał Hanatarou w oczy. "Nic ci nie będzie. Miałeś farta. Gdy tych dwóch wylezie różnie się może dziać."

Głowa Hanatarou najwyraźniej jeszcze nie pracowała tak jak powinna, bo jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czemu i jakim sposobem się tutaj znalazł.

"Tych... dwóch?"

Grimmjaw westchnął z rozdrażnieniem i wyprostował się na swoim krześle, zakładając sobie nogę na nogę.

"Wilk i wąpierz. Wilk to ten, co siedzi w Ichigo. We mnie jest ten drugi."

Mgliste wspomnienie mrocznej sypialni i dwóch nieproszonych gości wychynęło z pamięci Hanatarou z bardzo niepokojącym obrazem.

"Ten drugi... Ten z czerwonymi oczyma?"

Grimm obwisł beznadziejnie na krześle i zmarszczył brzydko swoją przystojną, kanciastą twarz. Nagle wyglądał na o wiele starszego i bardziej zmęczonego.

"Nie wiem, być może. Rzadko widzę go na zewnątrz. W sumie wczoraj zobaczyłem go dopiero drugi raz. "

"On w tobie siedzi?" zracjonalizował sobie Hanatarou, na co Grimmjaw podniósł twarz i spojrzał na niego wściekłym wzrokiem, spod którego wyzierała także pewna uraza.

"A spodziewałeś się, że arrankar, którym tak długo byłem zniknie sobie ot tak? Chomik, ja wieki całe byłem umarły, moja dusza nawet po recyclingu zachowała pewne... plamy..."

"Ach..."

"Zrozumiem, jeżeli będziesz chciał, żebym się od ciebie wyniósł. Napadł ciebie, mógł zrobić ci krzywdę, a ty... Zrobiłeś dla mnie wystarczająco dużo, Yamada, teraz jak już wiesz co we mnie siedzi pewnie nie będziesz chciał dłużej..."

Kilka chwil zajęło Hanatarou zrozumienie, o czym bredzi Grimm, ale gdy już zrozumiał, to niemal swojego głupiego eks arrankara strzelił przez głowę.

"Nie. Nie gadaj głupot, Grimm! Zostajesz ze mną."

"Pomimo tego... czegoś?"

Hanatarou spojrzał na Grimmjawa trzeźwym wzrokiem medyka, który widział wiele, przeszedł wiele i zbyt lubi mieć w domu swojego eks arrankara, żeby pozwolić mu gadać takie głupoty. Czasami Jaggerjack był po prostu ślepy i wtedy należało być względem niego bardzo cierpliwym.

"Grimm, spotkaliśmy się, gdy byłeś arrankarem. Znam cię już trochę... i nauczyłem się robić ci naleśniki. Serio myślisz, że jakaś pozostałość arrankara w tobie mnie odstraszy?"

Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się a kształtne, blade usta drgnęły mimowolnie. Grimm zagapił się na Yamadę w osłupieniu, wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i z rozmachem wtulił nos w ramię Chomika. Hanatarou popatrzył na stojących w progu Ulquiorrę, Ichigo i Shigehiko, po czym zagarnął Jaggerjacka bliżej, pozwalając mu ukryć twarz w swoim szlafroku.

"Chyba powinniśmy was i te wasze pozostałości po arrankarach zbadać." odezwał się teatralnym szeptem Shigehiko, na co Ichigo jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odkaszlnął niewygodnie.

"Badaj jak chcesz, jedno jest pewne. Ten wampirzy arrankar w Grimmjawie jest poskromiony i piekielnie silny. Poradził sobie z moim wilkiem nawet."

"Ja bym go nie ruszał, pewne rzeczy lepiej zostawić." odezwał się Ulquiorra, wciąż wpatrzony ciekawie w Hanatarou i jego eks Espadę. Grimm jakby wyczuł ten wzrok bo przylgnął do Yamady jeszcze ciaśniej. Hanatarou przesunął dłonią po sztywnych, potarganych włosach Jaggerjacka i ukradkiem pocałował go w skroń.

"To zaledwie echa, denerwujące, ale poskromione, są niegroźne. Ulq ma rację, pewne rzeczy trzeba zostawić, ponieważ dopiero ruszone przysparzają problemów." Unohana podeszła do wciąż stojącej w progu szpitalnego pokoju grupki i zajrzała z uśmiechem do izolatki. "Witaj, Hanatarou. Niespokojne duchy cię jednak dopadły?"

"Tak, ale nie było tak źle." odpowiedział Yamada również z uśmiechem i przysunął twarz do policzka Grimmjawa. "Hej, może mnie już puść. Pójdziemy do domu..."

"Jesteś ranny." wywarczał mu prosto w kołnierz szlafroka Grimm, ale odsunął się w końcu, siadając z powrotem na swoim krześle i z uporem unikając spojrzeń reszty ekipy.

"Trochę poobijany, nic poważnego. Możesz spokojnie zabrać Yamadę do domu Grimmjaw." obwieściła Unohana i zwróciła się do Ulquiorry. "Czy masz ochotę na dodatkową zmianę ze mną, Ulq? Ktoś musi zastąpić Hanatarou a ludzi mamy mało."

"Tak jest, pani." odpowiedział Ulq i ujął wyciągniętą dłoń Unohany, aby złożyć na niej pocałunek.

Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, aby narażać się Unohanie czy Ulquowi, więc dopiero gdy para się oddaliła Ichigo prychnął śmiechem a Shigehiko zrobił głęboki wydech, wydymając komicznie usta.

"Jak rycerz i jego dama, normalnie. Dobrze, że nie klęknął przed nią."

"Czasami klęka, Kurosaki, ale raczej nie publicznie."

"No popatrz. A j zawsze sądziłem, że etykiety klanowe to tylko dla tych, co nie umieją się zachować normalnie w normalnych warunkach i potrzebują wspomagania."

Grimmjaw przewrócił ślepiami, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony gadaniną.

"Tacy mądrzy, hardzi, cholera, wojownicy, a przy Unohanie czy Ulqu to gęba w kubeł i ani mru mru. Idę, zabieram Chomika do domu. I Ichigo." Grimmjaw wstał i podszedł do Kurosakiego, wykonując ruch, jakby chciał go złapać za rękę, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił.

"Z tym da się żyć. Więc żyj. Jakby coś przybędę i znowu wbiję ci tego wilka z powrotem do środka, ok?"

Hanatarou patrzył z fascynacją, jak zawsze odważny, w gorącej wodzie kąpany, śmiały Ichigo teraz przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czerwieni się na policzkach i spuszcza wzrok.

"Hej, nie gęś mi się tutaj, Kurosaki, tylko słuchaj co mówię. Pomogę ci w razie co... jeżeli czasami ty pomożesz mnie."

To ostatnie było powiedziane niemal niesłyszalnym szeptem, Shigehiko pewnie tego nie załapał, ale Hanatarou usłyszał. Nie miał pojęcia co się naprawdę wydarzyło ubiegłej nocy pomiędzy wąpierzem i wilkołakiem, którzy mieszkali w Ichigo i Grimmjawie. Musiało to być jednak coś bardzo intensywnego, bo powietrze pomiędzy Kurosakim a Jaggerjackiem niemal skrzyło od mocy. Przy takim napięciu cudem nie rozstawili jeszcze swoich bankai.

Moment jak szybko się pojawił tak minął. Ichigo uśmiechnął się swoim zwykłym, zawadiackim uśmiechem niepokornego śmiałka, którego Hanatarou sekretnie mu zazdrościł, a Grimmjaw wyszczerzył wszystkie zęby i strzelił Kurosakiego przez plecy, aż huknęło.

"No. To do zobaczenia na sparringu."

 

//////////

 

Grimmjaw najpierw był zawiedziony, że Hanatarou spokojnie przebacza mu jego niefortunny pocałunek i kotłowaninę z Ichigo, a potem był wściekły, że Hanatarou właściwie po cichu czeka, aż ich związek się skończy. Czasami nastroje eks arrankara zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Yamada miał często problem z nadążeniem.

"Ty głupi Chomiku! Co ci do głowy strzeliło znowu?" nabzdyczony Grimmjaw siedział przy kuchennym stole i gestykulował szeroko, nieomal wywracając dzbanek z kawą. "Jesteś moim Chomikiem, jak mógłbym cię zostawić, zwłaszcza gdy mam teraz nowe, wspaniałe ciało i mogę z tobą uprawiać nowy, wspaniały seks! Byłeś mój, jak jeszcze byłem jedynie kilofem, jak ci do łba w ogóle przyszło, że teraz nagle przestaniesz być mój?!"

"Ale moje mieszkanie jest takie..."

"Twoje mieszkanie jest idealne."

"I wciąż tak dużo pracuję..."

"Ja też wyobraź sobie dużo pracuję! Te cholerne szkolenia, akademie, sraty, certyfikaty! Zanim człowiek shinigami zostanie to powiesić się idzie!"

"Ale..."

Hanatarou zamilkł, zanim zdołał wygłosić swoją ostatnią obawę, ponieważ Grimm łypnął na niego rozeźlonym wzrokiem a błękitne riatsu uniosło się nad nim gorejącym jęzorem ognia. Grimm wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów, po czym odstawił kubek z kawą i ujął Hanatarou za jedną, spoconą z nerwów i stresu dłoń.

"Słuchaj teraz uważnie, Chomik, bo powiem to tylko raz." pociągnięty za rękę Hanatarou poszedł jak po sznurku, obejmując siedzącego na krześle Grimmjawa. Jaggerjack z rozmachem wparł swoją twarz w pierś Yamady i objął go mocno w talii. "Tam, w Hueco Mundo, wieki temu, zobaczyłeś we mnie coś więcej niż kilofa. Tylko dlatego... tylko przez to... się nie poddałem. Kilka razy nawet się nie poddałem. Przetrwałem upadek Aizena... uwięzienie, wygnanie... bezsensowne życie trupa na wygnaniu też przetrwałem, bo kiedyś taki Chomik jak ty spojrzał i zobaczył we mnie coś... Jak myślisz, czemu poskromiłem mojego wąpierza? Czemu jestem tak silny, że poskromiłem arrankara swojego i Kurosakiego? Bo... kurcze, nie umiem tak o tym gadać, pitolenie takie wychodzi... Jesteś moim Chomikiem, więc ani mi się waż myśleć o sobie, że jesteś nieadekwatny... za mały, za słaby... bo cię normalnie spiorę."

"Ok." odpowiedział kiślowatym głosem Hanatarou i uścisnął swojego eks arrankara z całych sił. "Ok."

"No." Grimmjaw odetchnął głośno i odsunął od siebie Hanatarou, zarumieniony i wyraźnie zły z tego powodu. "To zrób mi teraz naleśniki zanim ci tu klęknę jak Ulq przed Unohaną."

"Ok." powiedział po raz trzeci Hanatarou i uśmiechnął się drżąco. "Ale dżemu truskawkowego już nie ma."

"A tam, zjem z byle czym."

I tak Hanatarou i Grimmjaw doszli do ugody odnośnie swojego pokręconego, dziwacznego związku. Kłócili się zwyczajnie i godzili się zwyczajnie, bo Jaggerjack miał wybuchowy temperament i nie mógł znieść zasmuconego Hanatarou, a Hanatarou chociaż spokojny potrafił być równie uparty i pamiętliwy co niejeden eks arrankar. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób ich związek trwał i nie wyglądało na to, żeby skończył się szybko. Nawet jeżeli czasami nocą Yamada widział siedzącego na brzegu łózka wąpierza o czerwonych ślepiach, nawet jak czasami Ichigo potrzebował pomieszkać u nich kilka dni a wycie jego wilka straszyło sąsiadów, Grimmjaw i Hanatarou wciąż byli razem, bo tylko razem zachowywali równowagę.

 

Siedzę na balkonie  
Otulony w koc  
I cieszy mnie ogromnie  
Każda taka noc.  
Cała okolica napęczniała snem  
I wszystko już oddycha  
Nadchodzącym dniem

Nic już nie wymyślę  
I pójdę chyba spać  
Nim się to rozpłynie,  
Nim przestanie trwać...

To jedno co z pewnością wiem  
Udało mi się przeżyć jeszcze jeden dzień

 

Znów mi się udało, Wojciech Waglewski,

 

End

 

by Homoviator 12/2015


End file.
